


In The Storm

by mukemas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukemas/pseuds/mukemas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining and Michael and Luke want nothing more than to get home so they can cuddle and kiss (and that's exactly what they do).</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Storm

“If we get out of this alive,” Luke murmured, not particularly loudly, half expecting Michael not to hear him over the overwhelming pitter-patter of rain falling all around them. “I’ll kill you.” Michael walked a pace or two faster than Luke, both of the boys unhappy with Michael’s decision to go out and actually eat at the pizza place instead of getting delivery like they usually did. During their stay at the cozy pizza parlour, somehow the end of the world had started outside. It was a perfectly fine day when they walked in- not exactly sunny and warm, but not at all dreary. A large pepperoni pizza, a few sodas, and many “Shut up, Luke”s later, they exited the building, completely baffled by the awful storm that raged on in front of them. Now they walked, both sulking due to the half-mile journey from the restaurant back to Michael’s house.

  
“Oh, calm your melodrama. It’s just a bit of rain.” Michael replied snarkily, though he and Luke both heard the chatter in his teeth, for Luke wasn’t the only one who was cold and miserable. Luke pulled the sleeves of his soaking wet All Time Low pullover impossibly farther down on his arms and jogged a little to catch up with Michael. It took him a few moments to flick his rain-ruined and falling quiff out of his face before he fell peacefully in step with Michael. The action did not go unnoticed, for Michael quickly took it as an opportunity for affection. After finally interlocking his fingers with Luke’s, he sighed and spoke quietly, a weak “Sorry,” escaping his mouth.

  
“For what?” Luke replied innocently, shivering at his lack of body heat.

  
“For dragging us out of the house just before the fuckin’ apocolypse happens. We shoulda just ordered delivery and stayed warm.” Michael wanted to smile at the feeling of Luke mindlessly tracing circles onto his knuckles, but it seemed like a bad time for smiling.

  
“Don’t be sorry. I’m just cranky when I’m cold. I quite liked our pizza date.” Luke added the smile that Michael was reluctant to, his lip ring protruding attractively from his face. Seeing his boyfriend smile made Michael finally smile in turn. It must have boosted his confidence as well, for he quickly leaned over to peck Luke’s cheek, earning a blush from the blond.

  
The rest of their walk to Michael’s house was done in peaceful strides, neither of them talking but both of them listening to the sound of the rain drumming on the concrete beneath their feet. Once they finally arrived at the front door, warmth and dryness were within their reach. It took Michael about thirty seconds longer than it should have to unlock the door, his fingers numb from the weather. Michael swung the door open to unleash a satisfying wave of heat that hit his and Luke’s bodies, and he was suddenly very grateful he had left the heaters on.

  
“Who needs God when you have Zayn Malik and indoor heating?” Luke sighed in relief upon stepping into the house, practically undressing himself in the hallway, eager to get the cold, wet clothing off.

  
“You’re a loser.” Michael laughed as he began to follow his boyfriend up the stairs.

  
“I’m your loser.”

  
“Well, I can’t argue with that,” Michael smiled. “Not like I’d want to.”

  
It was dark upon Luke’s entrance to Michael’s bedroom (which was occupied by the two of them more often than not), and he flicked on the bedside lamp once he reached it. Michael quickly followed him into the room, discarding his wet clothes and putting on nothing but a pair of dry boxers. By the time Michael had changed, Luke already had dry boxers on and was huddled under the large comforter on the bed.

  
“Can we watch a movie?” Luke asked, his voice muffled by the blankets. Michael wasn’t in a particularly strong movie-watching mood, but with one glance at Luke he knew he couldn’t deny the request. The way Luke’s still damp hair fell neatly and not distractingly into his piercing blue eyes. The way his black lip ring rested just above the hem of the comforter. The way his hard jawline somehow looked young and beautiful surrounded by the pillow.

  
“How can I say no when you look that cute?” Michael asked seriously, and Luke giggled at the compliment, only adding to the adorable aura Michael couldn’t keep his eyes off of. “Does _School of Rock_ sound good?”

  
“Sounds perfect.” The edges of Luke’s lips curled into a small smile, delighted that Michael had chosen his favourite movie. Michael had the DVD in the player in a matter of seconds, and he came racing to the warmth of the bed and of Luke after adequately adjusting the volume to drown out the rain on the windows and clicking off the lamp. He slid himself under the blankets and felt a surge of heat pulse through him almost immediately. Michael opened his arms and Luke pressed himself against his bare chest, craving contact. Luke’s head rested comfortably in the crook of Michael’s neck.

  
Michael didn’t pay much attention to the movie on the screen; he had seen it probably a hundred times. He focused mostly on Luke, an overwhelming sense of love for the younger boy bubbling in his chest. He observed every detail of Luke, swimming in simple affection for him. He loved absolutely everything about Luke, from his giraffe-neck-legs, to his awful jokes, to his exceptional kissing abilities, to that laugh he had- the one that made the corners of his eyes crinkle.  
Every so often, the soft tickle of Luke’s breath on Michael’s neck as Luke recited the words to the movie would snap Michael back into reality.

  
“Hey, Lukey,” Michael started.

  
“Hmm?”

  
“I love you.”

  
“I love you, too, you big nerd.” Luke chuckled, though the laugh was soon cut short when Michael leaned his head down to press a slowly passionate kiss to Luke’s mouth. Luke turned his body a few degrees in order to increase the eager feeling of Michael’s lips against his own. Both of the boys completely forgot about the movie on the screen, each losing themselves in the other’s mouth. Michael pulled Luke closer to him, tangling their bare legs together in a mess under the blankets. He flicked his tongue along Luke’s bottom lip, a shiver running through him as he felt the cold metal of Luke’s piercing. Luke happily granted him entrance, and Michael wasted no time winning the battle for dominance by flipping himself on top of Luke. It only took a few more seconds before Michael detached his lips from Luke’s, only to leave a trail of sloppy kisses down his jaw and neck, certainly leaving a few marks around Luke’s sweet spot (of which Michael had, of course, memorized the location). Michael’s actions left Luke a whimpering mess beneath him, both boys breathing sufficiently heavier now. Luke buried his hands in Michael’s bright red hair, gripping fisfuls with sweaty palms.

  
“Michael, pl-” Luke began, but his breathless sentence was cut short by a sudden darkness engulfing the room. The TV had turned completely black, and all the lights they had left on downstairs were shut off. Even the clock on the bedside table blinked at 12:00 over and over again. It was a total power outage.

  
“Fuck, really?” Michael sighed, rolling off Luke to search for a torch. The wind howled against the window in the silence. _Cockblocked by a rain storm. Fuck this weather._ Michael thought to himself, in search of any light to use. He came across a torch in the cupboard under the sink in the bathroom and brought it back to the bedroom. Michael walked in to realise he had left the blankets half off Luke when he had left. _That was stupid._ He set the torch down on the bedside table in case it would be needed later in the night.  
“I’m cold.” Luke complained upon Michael’s return, teeth already beginning to chatter with his few words.

  
“C’mere, you doofus,” Michael crawled back under the covers and wrapped Luke in his arms once again. “Sorry about that.”

  
“Not your fault.” Luke mumbled, already feeling himself growing tired. Michael pushed stray hair out of Luke’s face.

  
"Me and my mouth wore you out, eh?” Michael laughed as Luke let out a yawn and buried himself in Michael’s warm embrace.

  
“Piss off,” Luke replied, but Michael heard the smile in his voice. And with that as the last word, they both drifted off to sleep, enjoying each other’s warm company and the sound of the rainstorm still swirling outside.


End file.
